When the flock was young!
by Chloe Sparks
Summary: Hey everyone This story starts right before Jeb leaves the Flock. There will only be brotherly love between Max and Fang sorry but they are only 12 here. But it well be a really good story. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the day that Jeb leaves...and never comes back.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**ages**

**Max:12**

**Fang:12**

**Iggy:12**

**Nudge:9**

**Gazzy:6**

**Angel:4**

**--**

"Max can I talk to you in your room for a second?" Jeb asked Max who was sitting in front of the tv watching some show on ferrets.

"Um shure" she said getting up and turning of the tv then following Jeb to her room. When they got ther he sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to him telling her to sit down also.

"So what you want to talk about" Max said after sitting down wishing Jeb would tell her that he was her real father and that he loved her...,but he didn't.

"I want you to know that you are the head of the flock everyone looks up to you, and if god forbid I ever have to leave I want you to be the one to keep the flock togther keep them in shape and take care of them..."That is as far as he got before max cut him off.

"What are you saying?" Max said with a confuzed look on her face.

"nothing I just want to make shure you are ready for anything that comes your way. I love you, Max. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too" she said and Jeb got up and dropped a kiss on the top of her head and left her to think about what he had just said.

_What did he mean "if I have to leave" he isn'tgoing to leave...forever ...is he.._,.She thought to herself over and over again.Then Fang walked in and sat next to her.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't really know he was saying all this stuff about if he leaves he wants me to lead the flock and keep us togther but i don't get why he said unless he is leaving..."

"it is gunna be alright...he is not going to leave...I promise" He siad gave Max a one armed hug then left. Fang is not the talky type but he always will be there for you when your feeling down.

Max got up and walked to the living room were the others were now watching 'Speed Racer' and sat down on the couch next to Angel who wasn't really watching the show because she was playing with the polly in her hands.

"Guys I need to go to the store I will be back soon. Don't watch tv to long." he saidgrabing his keys and walking out the door.

"Bye" We all said stilling wathing tv.

Then the door closed and he was gone.

**--**

**Hey ya'll I hope you like it.I noticed the lack of fanfics of them before the books so i wrote one. R & R**

**Thanks!**


	2. Jeb gone?

**I am back with chapter two I hope you like it. Also thanks for the reviews and i will try to do the things you have asked but this chapter and the next one are pre written and I don't want to re-write them. Thanks**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**--**

Jeb never came home that night everyone else went to bed except for Max who fell asleep waiting for him to come home.

When she woke up she ran to Jebs room passing Fang as he waked out of his room. She oped Jebs door and saw that no one was in his bed and his room looked the same as it did the night before tears started to fill her eyes.Max turned and started to run down the hall pushing Fang out of the way.A few seconds later Fang heard the door slam. He already knew what had happened and this was not good.

Then he went after her.He saw her flying off her long dirty blond hair flowing behind her then he jumped up in the air to follow her.She landed in the middle of the woods and feel to the ground and stared to sob.He landed next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Max it's ok." He said to her. She took his arm and threw it off her shoulder.

"No Fang it is not ok! It is so far from ok!" She said as she got up and sat down on a bolder.

Fang was just quite.

"Fang you promised, you promised everything would be ok well newsflash for ya everything is not ok and he is not fine he is not coming back" She said before she put her head in her hands and started to sob again.Fang went and sat next to her on the bolder

'I don't really know what you want me to say now. I made a mistake I said something maybe I should not have said but I did and I am sorry and I am sorry Jeb is gone and I am sorry all this pressure is on you, I really am ." He said and I was sorta stunned by him saying so much at one time. But then I remembered I was mad still him.

"_Maybe_!! you should not have even thought about saying everything is gunna be ok if you don't even know!! God Fang!"She screamed as she picked up a stick and broke it.

"Max I am sorry and that is all I can say I don't know what else you want me to say." He said calmly then got up and jumped into the air and turned back to Max."Come and talk to me when you don't just want to yell in my face" then he flew off and left max to cry her eyes out.

He went back to the house and landed and took a deep breath before walking in. When he did walk in Nudge ran to give him a hug.

"Where is Jeb" Nudge asked looking up at Fang with her big brown eyes half of him did not want to tell her but, she would find out sometime...why not now.

"He left...and we don't think he is coming back" He said lifting up his head to let everyone else hear.

"Wha' " Nudge said .tears filling her eyes and everybody else's

"We think he might have ..."he started but couldn't finish he bit his lower lip so he would not start crying like a 3 year old in front of everyone . He loved Jeb so did everyone else and this was really hard on the all of them.

He felt a tear start to form in his right eye and ran out the back door and flew over to a tall tree sat down on a branch and let the tears fall.

"WHY!!" He yelled as loud as he could

**--**

**I know it was sorta to emotional for Fang but it was like his father died...you know I think everyone would cry if a parent died. Whatever please R&R. Tell me what you think I would really like to know. **


	3. AN

**Hey guys I am really soory I have not posed in a lonnnngggg thime and you can blame it all on my stupid laptop I wrote a very very long chapter but then my laptop just broke but I am counting on it to be fixed soon.**

**Love ya!!**


	4. Chapter three I am back!

**Hey, guys for thoses who reviewed thanks you but for the many how didn't you need to.**

**Well anyways sorry it took so long I was gunna post it a long time ago but then the freaking **

**internet stoped working and I had to get my friends USB so I could move it...and so on and so on **

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**--**

Max sat on the tree stump watching Fang fly off. She felt half bad for at him but, the other half was to upset about Jeb she could not even think stright. After an hour of crying and yelling at random things she got up and wipped away all of her tears and tried to rub her face so all the redness from crying might go away.

She started to walk in circles feeling all of the rocks, sticks and other things under her feet making them hurt but, she really didn't mind. She started to run and then jumped into the air. She flew above the trees her like her hair long whipped her head like it had just gone crazy.

'_I need to cut my hair again'_ She thought to herself. She never went to a solon to get her hair cut she just took the kitchen scisors and cut it shorter . It's not like she had to impress any one, the only people she ever saw really didn't care how she looked.

She looked down at the tree tops she used to think that they were so pretty but, sence that morning everything just looked and felt

crappy. She felt another tear form in her eye she wipped it away and herself she can't cry.

When she got back to the house she just stood on the porch and gazed off into space wondering what she was going to do now that Jeb was gone.

After about fifteen minutes she worked up the courage to walk in. When she opened the door she heard many diffrent cries and figured that Fang had already told them. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy all ran to her and wraped their arms around her and buried there face onto her leg, side and stomach and started to cry.

"Jebs...gone" Gazzy sobbed.

"I know hun.'" Max said trying to keep it together but, it was not working.

"So he's really gone?" Iggy asked from the couch. He was more in shock than anything else yeah he had a few tears on his face but most of his sadness was seen through his sightless eyes where you could see he was just totally broken.

"Yeah...I think he is really gone..." Max said. It was all Max could to keep from crying like a baby.Then he just got up and walked to his room. Max picked up Angel and walked over to the old couch that had many rips and duck tape was in some places just to keep the couch together.Max sat down and sat Angel on my lap Nudge and Gazzy got up on ether side of Max and cried into her shoulder .

"Where is Fang?" Max asked and Angel pointed to the back door.

"Thanks" Max said getting up and setting her on the couch on the in between Nudge and Gazzy, and went to the back door and went out to find Fang

When Max got up into the air she went to a big tree that Fang always went to when he was upset

or stressed out and just needed to get out for a bit. She flew down a little to see if he was there

and, he was. So she flew to the branch he was on and sat next to him.

" I am sorry for yelling at you before I guess I was just pissed off and needed some one to blame

it on." Max said looking down at my feet She is not so big on saying sorry and all that so this was

really hard for her.

"It's fine. I am pissed too but, we can get through this. Jeb has tought you a lot now it's your turn

to teach the others." Fang said.

"But I just don't know if I can do it" She said as a single tear was excaping from her right eye and

and rolling down her fair skined face.

"Max look at me" Fang said as she took her attention away fron her dirty feet that had cuts all

over them from running barefoot on stick and rocks and turned it toward Fangs dark eyes. His eyes

were so dark you could not tell the iris away from the pupil."If you believe in yourself you can do

it I know you can"

"Thanks Fang." Max said and then they both got up and flew back to the house.

_Back at the house when Iggy went off to his room._

When Iggy got to his room he shut his door and sat on his bed. Two single tears fell for his

eyes he was screaming all the curse words he knew in his head because he knew if he said them

out loud and Max was still here she would beat the living daylights out of him. He took his pellow

and chucked it as hard as he could at his door then kick his dresser with his bare foot then screamed

out in pain. He thew himself down on his floor that was covered in dirty clothes that he had not taken

to the landry room. He grabbed the pellow that he had thrown at the door and pulled it under his face

and started to sob into it. He stayed like this for what felt like forever until he could stop crying. Then

he got up and layed on his bed and fell asleep.

When Max and Fang got back everyone had calmed down a little. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were

watching some movie on tv in the living room and Iggy was in his room. Fang went over to the couch

and picked up Angel and sat down in her spot and sat her on his lap and started to watch the movie

with the others. Soon Angel was asleep on Fangs lap Fang was also asleep an image Max wished

she could take a picture of. Nudge and Gazzy were starving and Max wouldn't blam them they have

had nothing to eat all day and it was 3 pm. So she went and peaked into Iggys room to see if he

could make them somthing to eat but he was asleep. So she decided she would try to make something.

So she walked over to the pantry to see what we got and she found a few cans of ravioli, and took

off the top and put the three cans into the microwave and turned it on for three minutes and walked

away. Soon she started to smell smoke and looked over at the microwave to see what happened

and there was smoke flowing out of the microwave. Then all the sudden there was a big BOOM

the microwave had cought on fire and was burnnig.

"CRAP!' Max yelled just as Fang was running over to see what happened.

"What did you do?" He asked as he went to get the small extingwisher

**( A/N I did not spell that right)** we have and started to out put the fire.

"Well we were hungry and so I put in three cans of raviloi in the microwave and then it just sorta

went boom" She said as she tried to wave out the smoke.

"So lets get this right. You put three CANS of ravioli in the microwave?" he said when the fire was

out and he was opening windows to let fresh air in.

"Yeah...so?"

"Metal can not go in the microwave retard that is why we don't put silverware in the microwave!"

"Oh!...Well you wanna clean this up for me?

"NO!!"

**--**

**Okay so I tried to make it a bit longer what do ya think?**

**If there is not m's where there needs to be blame it on my stupid laptop the m keeps**

**frezzing.Darn computers!!**

**Well please review I love to come home from school and see that people accualy **

**like my story.**


End file.
